


One Call Away

by Iamsherlocked67



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:11:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsherlocked67/pseuds/Iamsherlocked67
Summary: A lot of Jonny & Patrick's relationship happens over and because of their cell phones





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is. Just something that had been kicking around in my head. First, I thought it would be really angsty, but it didn't turn out that way.

The summer when Jonny turned 13, two things happened. First, he got a cell phone. Of course, he had all sorts of restrictions on calls, but a cell phone! Second, he met Patrick Kane. He never realized how connected Patrick and phone calls would become.

2001

The locker room where the Junior Flyers were changing was typical. It was damp and smelled as awful as you would expect a roomful of teenage boys with raging hormones to smell. But, to Jonny, it was heaven. It’s where he would be 24/7 if his mom would let him. Walking into the room, Jonny felt a little anxious since he was just a temporary player on this team, but when he saw some familiar faces he relaxed. He claimed a locker and noticed the ones on either side of him were empty as he began to unpack his bag. He took out his phone and left it on the bench temporarily. At that moment, the door to the locker room swung open and a tiny blonde hurricane, in flip flops and sunglasses, entered. The boys in the room greeted this newcomer with shouts and back slaps but Jonny didn’t recognize him. The boy took the locker next to Jonny and flipped up sunglasses to reveal bright blue eyes. He took one look at Jonny and broke into a huge smile and said “Patrick Kane. Are you that Canadian? And, hey, is that your phone? I have a cell phone too! We can call each other and stuff”

Jonny was speechless but recovered enough to say “Jonathan Toews. Yeah, I’m Canadian and yeah, that’s my phone. But, I am only allowed to use it for emergencies and important stuff.”

Patrick laughed and said “Well, I AM important stuff” and started to change.

Yeah, by the end of the tournament, Jonny and Patrick had exchanged numbers but Jonny told Patrick again that he could only call him for , like, emergencies. Anything else, he needed to email. Patrick reluctantly agreed. 

When they said good bye in the parking lot, Jonny wanted to hug Patrick but thought it would be weird. One tournament with this kid and Jonny just wanted to be playing with him forever. As they awkwardly stood around stuttering their good byes, Jonny decided to go for it but before he could, Patrick just grabbed him and said loudly “Good tourney, Toes! See you soon.” In an undertone that only Jonny could hear, Patrick said “I knew you wanted to hug me but wouldn’t so I took care of it”. Jonny let out a bark of laughter and just squeezed him a little tighter. “Talk to you soon and stop calling me Toes!” With that, Jonny got in his dad’s car and headed back to Winnipeg.

That night, Jonny wanted more than anything to call Patrick but he knew he couldn’t since he was so insistent that they could only call for emergencies. As he was just staring at his phone, it suddenly rang and Patrick’s name came up on the screen. He fumbled to answer it and said “Patrick, is everything alright?”

There was a brief pause and Patrick replied “Yeah. Fine. I just wanted to say hey. So, um, hey.”

Jonny could feel the smile blooming on his face as he said “Hey back”

Yeah, Jonny had to do a lot of chores that summer to make up for his ridiculous cell phone bill.

 

2006

“And, with the third selection, from the University of North Dakota, the Chicago Blackhawks are proud to select Jonathan Toews”

Jonny can’t believe it—he is going to play in the NHL and for an Original Six team! The joy that he and his family feel is just overwhelming but what really makes him smile is that he just felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He knows that it has to be Patrick because nobody else would text him right at the most inconvenient moment.

About 30 minutes later, Jonny is able to excuse himself from the photographers and go to the bathroom. He locks himself into a stall and quickly pulls out his phone. Sure enough, there are about six texts from Patrick. 

OMG! THIRD!  
I AM SO PROUD OF YOU  
SO THAT IS WEIRD I SOUND LIKE YOUR DAD  
IGNORE THAT  
ACTUALLY U R LAME  
Y DIDN’T U GO FIRST  
IM A GONNA GO FIRST NEXT YEAR

Jonny laughed because he knows that Patrick is proud and happy for him but, yeah, 17 year olds.

YOU ARE SO NOT GOING FIRST NEXT YEAR

Patrick immediately replies

WANNA BET JONNYBOY?

Jonny answers THAT’S A SUCKER BET AND I AINT PLAYING

He hears some NHL flack calling his name and says he will be out in a minute.

GOTTA RUN AND DO NHL STUFF BUT, YOU KNOW, THANKS

Patrick answers quickly and just says YOU’RE WELCOME AND I REALLY AM PROUD OF YOU

 

June, 2007

“And, with the first pick, the Chicago Blackhawks are proud to select, from the London Knights, Patrick Kane”

Johnny can’t believe it. Patrick did it. Number One. AND, they are going to get to play together. Over the years, they had met up at various international tournaments but they never got to play together. Honestly, they never even got to hang out together much alone. But, they texted and called. A lot. Johnny still owed his parents so many chores for his cell phone bills! But, Patrick was right—he was important stuff.

PK! NUMBER ONE  
HOLY SHIT  
AND WE ARE GOING TO PLAY TOGETHER  
I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT

Jonny hesitated before sending his next text:  
I AM SO FUCKING PROUD OF YOU AND I CAN’T WAIT FOR TRAINING CAMP

Jonny doesn’t think anything is odd when Patrick doesn’t text him back right away. He knows that he is doing NHL stuff. But, after four hours, Jonny starts to worry that maybe he stepped over the bro line. Finally, Patrick texts him back:

OMG! YOU LOST THE BET. I AM #1

Jonny quickly texts back:  
THERE WAS NO BET LOSER

Patrick replies:  
YES THERE WAS AND I WON!!!!!!  
OH, SORRY I DIDN’T TEXT BACK MY MOM HAD MY PHONE  
AND YEAH, CHICAGO FUCKING AMAZING  
AND THANKS I CAN’T WAIT FOR CAMP EITHER  
AND IM GONNA CALL YOU NOW BECAUSE I WANT TO TALK TO YOU

With that, Jonny’s phone rang and yeah, he’s going to owe his parents his first born at the rate he is racking up cell phone bills.

 

February 2010

It had to be Sidney fucking Crosby. Patrick thinks he could have handled it better if it had been Jonny because then he would have been so fucking proud in addition to being so fucking devastated.  
Patrick slowly takes off his silver medal in the locker room and tries not to listen to the celebration taking place next door. He begins to strip for his shower when he hears his phone in his bag. It is Jonny’s ringtone-“Baby Got Back”-but even hearing that song doesn’t make him smile. He picks up though because its Jonny and he can’t not.

All Patrick hears is shouting and then he hears a door close and Jonny says “Peeks, are you OK?”

Patrick also heads into the trainer’s room and shuts the door. “I’m fine, Jonny. Go celebrate”

He hears Jonny sigh and say “I wish we both could have won gold, Patrick. You know that, right?”

Patrick knows it’s the truth and says “I know”

Jonny then says urgently “Can I see you right now? Lu told me about this like, meeting room, right near the locker rooms.”

Patrick hesitates and Jonny says “I really need to see you”

Patrick agrees and Jonny tells him where to go. They get there at the same time and Jonny quickly pulls him in the room and locks the door. Patrick just looks at him and Jonny looks back, not saying anything.

Patrick can’t help it. His eyes fill up and he begins to silently cry. What he doesn’t expect is for Jonny’s eyes to also become watery.

Jonny pulls him into a hug and the tears keep flowing on both sides. When Patrick calms down a bit, he asks Jonny why he is crying.

Jonny clears his throat and says “Because you are upset. This tournament made me realize I don’t want to play without you. I don’t want to be without you.” With that, Jonny leans forward and kisses Patrick on the lips. Patrick doesn’t move and Jonny pulls back, ashamed. The look on Jonny’s face wakes Patrick up and he reaches forward and pulls Jonny back in and kisses him gently.

When he steps back, Patrick has a smile on his face and says “Jonny, we are going to talk about this and hopefully, do more of this later. But right now, go celebrate. And, um, I love you”

Jonny’s face lights up brighter than his gold medal (which is still, douchily, hanging around his neck) and gives Patrick a quick kiss. “I love you too! And, yeah, I wanna do more of this.”

With that, Jonny unlocks the door, looks both ways and bolts. Patrick follows at a slower pace with a small smile on his face. Yeah, losing to Canada sucks but he kinda thinks he is the real winner today.

 

June 2010

The day of the parade comes because, yeah, they are the fucking Stanley Cup Champions and Patrick is still drunk from the night before. Thankfully, Sharpy said he would call him and wake him up. When his phone rings at 6AM, he wants to throw it out the window but when Jonny puts his heavy arm over his chest, he calms down and picks up. 

“Peekaboo! Get up! Parade day!” Sharpy crows.

“Ugh, shut up old man!” Patrick croaks. “I’m still in bed”

With that, Jonny’s phone goes off with “Chelsea Dagger” which is his default ringtone for all the Hawks. 

“Is that Jonny’s phone?” Sharpy asks. “I thought you were in bed. Is Jonny in your bed? Why is Jonny…? Um, yeah, I gotta go. See you at the UC.”

Patrick just looks at his phone in shock while Jonny is talking to Seabs.

“Yes, I will be there. No, no you don’t need to pick me up. I’ll be fine. “

There is a brief silence and then Patrick hears Jonny say “No, I’m not home. I spent the night at Kaner’s.”

Jonny hangs up and says “Seabs couldn’t get off the phone fast enough. It was weird. Sharpy called Dayna’s phone and once Seabs talked to him, he blew me off.”

Patrick rolls over and kisses Jonny on the love bite he left last night on his neck and then says “I think our secret is out. Sharpy heard your phone go off and he knew I was still in bed so…”

Jonny grabs Patrick and pulls him onto his chest and looks into his eyes. “I don’t care who fucking knows that I love you and want to be with you forever. 2010 has been the best year of my career and personal life.”

Patrick leans down to kiss him and says “I agree its been pretty good but I think the best year was 2001”

Jonny looks at him and asks “2001?”

Patrick gets a big smile on his face and says “When we met and I told you that I was important stuff that you could waste your phone minutes on!”

Jonny then shows Patrick how much he agrees and as a result, they almost miss the parade.


End file.
